Playlist
by Diaphanous
Summary: Sets of drabbles. Snapshots of their lives; Searching, Hunting, Being. All you have to do is hit play.
1. Playlist

**Playlist**

Disclaimer: I own… nothing. As usual.

000

_Show Me What I'm Looking For –Carolina Liar_

Castiel sighed softly, slumping down onto a park bench. His search for God was not going well. The longer he looked, the more lost he felt. He raised a hand to eye level, his fingers trembling. Then he pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes. An unfamiliar urge to weep from frustration bubbled up inside of him.

And in the shadows underneath a shady tree, God watched.

000

_Blow Me Away –Breaking Benjamin_

Dean Winchester raised his head slowly, his eyes steady and calm. He cocked his shotgun and took aim. The skin-walker that wore his face aimed right back at him.

"One of us is going to hell," the shifter said.

"Sorry, buddy. Been there, done that, got the fucking t-shirt," Dean quipped.

BANG!

000

_Hoist the Colours –Hans Zimmer, PotC: At World's End OST_

Sam knelt there, gun aimed at the back of his head. He locked eyes with his frightened brother. He smiled. "It's going to be fine, Dean," he said.

"Son of a bitch…" his brother said.

The younger, taller Winchester let out a laugh and before the demon aiming at his head could squeeze the trigger he whirled around on his knees and slammed his forehead against the meat suit's crotch. "I'm not dying today," he said as Dean finished the job by hurling the demon killing knife point first right between its eyes.

000

_Dark Waltz –Hayley Westenra_

The dancers whirled beneath the full moon. Over and over, never stopping.

Timeless.

Haunting.

Dean watched the dancers with hooded eyes. Their diaphanous skin and floating clothes slowly melted away as their corpses burned in a salted pile behind him.

000

_Calling –Nobuo Uematsu, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children OST_

It was just them and the road. Metallica pulsed and wailed from the speakers. The sun was bright and warm. The golden wheat fields swayed on either side of the asphalt.

Dean glanced over at his snoozing brother and, as he rounded a bend, he turned the music down. He inhaled deeply and thought to himself.

'This is something I'll always remember. Just us and road.'

Dean smiled.

000

_Radar Lover –Golden Earring_

It was nighttime in the city of Caldwell, New York. Dean's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. He kept glancing in the rear-view mirror, grimacing. Next to him was a slightly panicky Sam. The older Winchester weaved in and out of traffic.

On their tail were three police cars, sirens wailing.

Dean turned off his lights and sped up.

There!

He dove right into heavy traffic and did a heavy tailspin, parking perfecting into a parallel spot. The brothers watched as the police cars shrieked past. Silence as they waited another five minutes and then Dean pulled out.

Time to split.

000

_Come Sail Away –Styx_

Castiel stood next to Dean who stood next to a seated Sam. The youngest Winchester's long legs hung over the grassy edge of the cliff. Waves crashed against the cliff-side. They had just finished a gig in Spokane, Washington. A cool breeze ruffled their clothes and hair.

And the sun set in the west.

"Let's go," the angel said.

000

_Enterprising Young Men –Michael Giacchino, Star Trek 2009 OST_

Dean shrugged his shoulders to settle his suit jacket more comfortably on his torso. The green-eyed Hunter ran a steady hand over his hair. He checked his chrome watch and straightened his plain black tie. Dean made sure that he had his fake ID and FBI badge. He then looked over at his similarly dressed brother who stood up from the motel bed after tying his patent black leather shoes.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

000

_Poker Face –Lady Gaga_

Sam watched the pacing police officer through hooded dark brown eyes. He didn't twitch a muscle when officer slammed his hands down on the cheap metal table. He waited with a blank expression as the man snarled at him, ranting and demanding answers.

The tall Hunter's patience paid off when another officer hurriedly entered the room, proclaiming an emergency that required all six of the tiny town's officers. They locked him in the interrogation room.

It was unfortunate, or fortunate depending on perspective, that Sam Winchester was his generation's version of Houdini because when the policemen came back, he was gone.

000

_Gravity –Vienna Teng_

Castiel tilted his head up to face the sky. Just beyond the sidewalk in the play-park children shrieked in laughter, dancing and running and jumping. A strong breeze blew up from behind him, swirling the fallen leaves.

He stood alone on that sidewalk.

Wondering.

Wanting.

Hoping to find God.

000

_The Last Song –Theory of A Deadman_

Dean listlessly wandered into the church. He blinked in surprise at his surroundings. He had no idea why he had come in. Then he snarled and stomped out, to the bewilderment of the Father that was about to approach him. He stopped on the last step that led up to the church.

The Hunter looked out at the empty street. He tilted his head up to face the sky.

For once he wished for a miracle… a miracle that Dean knew would never come.

000

END


	2. Shuffle

**Shuffle**

**Disclaimer**: I own… seasons 1-4 of Supernatural on DVD… that's it, dude. Bought those fair and square. But Supernatural itself? Nope, no own.

000

_Jai Ho (PCD Remix) –The Pussycat Dolls, Slumdog Millionaire Soundtrack_

Pounding feet in the rain splashed water in graceful arcs. Up ahead was Sam who seemed to be floating away. Dean reached out, running, running. Then he tumbled down a hole and right above falling with him was Sam. The eldest Winchester again reached out, his fingertips brushing against his brother's coat lapels.

Dean woke up.

000

_Message for the Queen –Tyler Bates, 300 OST_

Sam knelt by his brother's grave that he dug with his own two hands. He slumped further down, wrapping his arms around his middle. He placed his forehead against the disturbed earth.

Sam wept as it started to rain.

000

_Life Is A Lemon And I Want My Money Back –Meatloaf_

Dean sat slumped at the bar. The dinging of the Pac-Man machine competed with the Def Leppard blaring out from the old fashioned jukebox. He studied his beer label. His lips were thinned to a slash of charcoal against his ashen face. Bags sagged down like bruises beneath his eyes.

Dean wondered if the world was worth it anymore.

000

_Angels Take A Soul –Fuel_

Castiel was perched on the roof of the motel that the Winchesters were staying in for the night. He stared up at the stars, dim against the lights of the town. He wished for a full moon but let himself sit there in the darkness.

Black feathers floated away in the wind.

000

_Unwritten –Natasha Bedingfield_

Sam stumbled out of the room. He tilted his head up and let the rain fall. Soon enough he was soaked through, his thin t-shirt and sleeping pants plastered against his skin. He didn't know how long he stood there. Time was forgotten for a moment. His nightmares washed away.

Slowly the clouds cleared away.

Sam watched the sun rise in the east.

000

_Tank! –Seatbelts, Cowboy Bebop OST_

Dean slid across the surface of the desk and flipped said desk over to use a shield. Bullets flew into the thick oak. He popped in another clip into his own gun and dashed out. He rolled forward to dodge more flying metal and crashed out of the library, demons hot on his heels. He shot over his shoulder wildly in order to buy some time and slow them down.

The older Winchester jumped over car hoods and ran across the last of the parking lot.

Disappearing into the woods.

000

_Lullabye for a Stormy Night –Vienna Teng_

The wind howled and rain crashed down in torrents from the sky. Dean and Sam sat at the small table in their motel room. Sam was flipped through a book whilst his older brother stared out the window. Thunder rumbled and lightning lit the sky.

"You remember storms like this when we were kids?" Dean asked.

Sam looked up from the pages. "Yeah. I was really scared," he replied.

"And I always told you it'd be over soon," the older Hunter said softly.

"Yeah."

000

_Amazing Grace – Hayley Westenra_

The hem of his trench coat danced in the wind. He held his arms out as if a child playing airplane. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, balancing on the edge at the top of a skyscraper.

Castiel greeted the sunrise.

Another day of searching about to begin.

000

_Suteki Da Ne – RIKKI, Nobuo Uematsu, Final Fantasy X OST_

Sam stared out the Impala window. Bright stars filled the sky, undisturbed by city lights. His arm waved out in the night air. A gentle peace settled over the Hunter. Softly playing was one of his brother's cassettes.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sam's eyes drifted shut.

And next to him, Dean drove on.

000

_Time For Me To Fly –REO Speedwagon_

The Winchester brothers slid into their car, closing the doors. Dean pulled away, glancing in the rear-view mirror. Sam glanced over his shoulder.

Watching them drive away, the brothers' lastest rescue waved in farewell and gratitude.

The town was quickly left behind for the next Hunt.

000

_This Is Halloween – Panic! At The Disco_

Little clouds of dust float up with each careful step. Sam's eyes darted with a tense alertness. Just ahead of him by a few steps was his brother. Wind rattled the windows, howling. A shotgun was cocked and aimed in his brother's hands, the butt braced against his shoulder.

The floor squeaked and groaned. Spider webs choked with dust cast strange shadows in the moonlight.

Dean led the way down the steps, ready to finish what they had started.

000

_A Journey in the Dark –Howard Shore, LotR: The Fellowship of the Ring OST_

Castiel was ahead, leading them down the dark cavern. The brothers were tense, wary. Wondering why they were down here. Then a light, soft and glowing, appeared ahead. The trio entered the room and stared in wonder.

The walls were lined with glittering stone and a shaft of light shone down from a small hole in the ceiling. Across the room was another tunnel that led out. They froze as shrieks echoed out from the corridor ahead.

"Here they come," Castiel said, holding out his arm in a warding gesture.

Two sawed-offs were cocked and ready.

000

END


End file.
